In Another Life TRAD
by Heyli13
Summary: Dans une autre vie je t'aurai fais rester. Âme-soeursAU! Ça ne se termine pas comme vous le souhaitez parce que la vie est comme ça. R27. F27. Doux-Amer.


In Another Life → Dans une autre vie

Auteur : darkenedcrystal

Traductrice : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

Âme-sœurAU ! Ça ne se termine pas comme vous le souhaitez parce que la vie est comme ça. R27. F27.

Lien fic d'origine : s/13033939/1/In-Another-Life

**Ps : Voilà un dernier one-shot ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est assez long et franchement j'aimerai vraiment avoir votre avis sur cette fic ! Ciao~**

Bonne lecture!

Il avait quatorze ans quand il rencontra son âme-sœur.

"Ciaosu!"

C'était tout ce qu'il attendait. L'explosion métaphorique des couleurs, l'électricité, la connexion. Tsuna se considérait chanceux d'avoir trouvé son âme-sœur à un si jeune âge malgré les chances et d'être un _dame_. Bon côté : Son âme-sœur est là pour rester Mauvais côté : Son âme-sœur est un bébé.

''Tu es mon âme-sœur.'' Répondit Tsuna, stupéfait.

''Ça semble être le cas.''

''Mais tu es un bébé !''

''Pour le moment.''

'`ooo~OOO~ooo'`

Reborn le comprenait. Reborn était son plus grand soutien.

Il y avait des moments où Tsuna sentait que tout le monde doutait de lui, quand même lui doutait de lui-même, mais Reborn le poussait vers l'avant avec assez de résolution pour rendre l'opinion des autres insignifiant.

''Fais-le avec ta dernière volonté, baka-Tsuna.''

''Un jour, ma dernière volonté ne sera pas assez et tu vas me tuer avec cette chose, Reborn.''

''Baka. Je crois en toi.'' Et Reborn continua à utiliser ses balles sur lui maintes fois.

'`ooo~OOO~ooo'`

Tsuna regarda Bianchi étouffer son âme-sœur contre sa poitrine et faisait de son mieux pour ne rien ressentir.

''Tu m'as manqué, mon cher Reborn !'' Fusa-t-elle.

''Bonjour, Bianchi.'' Répondit Reborn avec ce que nota Tsuna comme de l'affection dans la voix du tueur à gage.

Plus tard, Tsuna rencontra les autres arcobaleno et réalisa à quel point le personnage de Reborn était important dans le monde de la Mafia. Reborn était un tueur à gages suave, beau, réussi et puissant -le meilleur de la pègre ! D'une main, Tsuna était incroyablement fier de son âme-sœur. De l'autre...

''Reborn.'' Tsuna détestait montrer à quel point il se présentait visiblement vulnérable.

''Tsuna ?'' Il était sûr que Reborn avait compris le sérieux de l'affaire.

''Comment une âme comme la tienne a-t-elle pu s'harmoniser avec quelqu'un comme moi ?''

''Qu'est-ce que tu essaies d'impliquer, baka-Tsuna ?'' Reborn fronça les sourcils.

''Je veux dire, je suis idiot. Je suis inutile. Je suis bon à rien. Tu es quelqu'un que les gens admirent.'' C'était évident que Reborn avait possiblement tiré la pire personne.

Reborn renifla. ''Tsuna. Je vais faire de toi le meilleur boss que les Vongola n'ont jamais eu.''

Tsuna ne savait pas si Reborn avait une confiance illimitée en lui ou si le tueur essayait de le faire se sentir mieux. Peut importe lequel c'était, Tsuna fera en sorte que personne ne découvre que Reborn devait faire face à un être aussi inférieur comme âme-sœur.

Après tout, il était dame-Tsuna.

'`ooo~OOO~ooo'`

''Tu sais.''

''Je sais. Et je me sens pareil.''

''C'est dur à expliquer.''

''Ça l'est.''

''Tu es spécial. Tu es le seul pour moi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de quelque chose dans ma vie.''

''Je sais.''

''Je sais que tu sais. Et je comprends que tu sois la seule personne dans ce monde qui puisse comprendre ce que je ressens. Nous sommes âme-sœur après tout.''

''Tu n'as pas à me l'expliquer, Tsuna. Seulement moi et toi.''

''Je le voulais. Je veux essayer d'expliquer ce que je ressens par des mots, ça les rends plus réel.'' C'était un moment de paix entre eux. Les choses s'étaient calmées, ils étaient revenu du futur, c'était un jour de repos.

''Peux-tu l'expliquer avec des mots ?'' Continua d'inciter Tsuna.

Reborn sourit. ''Je le sens dans mes doigts. Je le sens dans mes orteils.''

''Ne sois pas un enfoiré, Reborn, j'essaie d'être sérieux là.''

''Tu sais que je ne parle pas de sentiments, baka.''

''Je sais.'' Sourit Tsuna, satisfait de sa vie actuellement. ''Ce serait tout de même bien d'être assuré de temps en temps.''

''Nous sommes âme-sœur, Tsuna. De quelle autre assurance as-tu besoin ?''

Tsuna soupira, déterminé à obtenir quelques déclarations ringardes de son âme-sœur. ''C'est la première fois que je fais quelque chose de cette relation, Reborn. C'est toujours sympa de savoir que je le fais bien.''

''Baka, tu le fais parfaitement bien.''

''Mieux que tes anciens amants ?'' Ne put s'empêcher de demander Tsuna.

''Tu es différent, baka. Tu es mon âme-sœur.'' Dit Reborn impassible.

''Bien.'' Tsuna bouda sachant bien que c'était tout ce qu'il allait avoir. Il savait ce que Reborn essayait de dire après tout. Tsuna savait qu'il ne recevrait jamais un 'Je t'aime' de l'autre mais ça allait.

Ils étaient âmes-sœurs après tout.

'`ooo~OOO~ooo'`

''Tu as besoin de mieux les contrôler, Tsuna.''

''Ils ne sont pas à moi pour les contrôler, Reborn ! Ce sont mes amis !''

''Ce sont tes gardiens qui ont certaines attentes sur la façon dont un boss doit agir, Tsuna. Tu es trop désinvolte avec la façon dont tu agis autour d'eux, que tu envoies pratiquement les mauvais signaux.''

''Ce sont mes amis Reborn !''

''Gokudera vénère le sol sur lequel tu marches, Mukuro t'es reconnaissant pour l'avoir sauvé, Hibari et Yamamoto sont trop possessifs à ton égard, le Boxer s'attend à ce que tu épouse sa sœur ou quelque chose, la Vache recherche ton réconfort tout comme cette fille Chrome !''

''Les amis peuvent avoir ce genre de relation aussi !''

''Ils s'attendent à ce que tu sois leur boss mais tu les guides pour croire qu'ils entretiennent une sorte de relation _privilégiée de meilleur ami_ avec toi.'' Ricana Reborn.

''Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça ?'' Tsuna se dressa en défence.

''Je suis ton âme-sœur, baka-Tsuna. J'espère que tu te souviens de ça.'' Répondit Reborn inexpressif mais l'intuition de Tsuna tilta immédiatement.

''Es-tu jaloux Reborn ?''

''Ne sois pas bête, baka.''

L'intuition de Tsuna réagit à nouveau et avant qu'il puisse filtrer ses pensées, ça sortit. ''Tu te sens en insécurité. Tu es un bébé pour le moment et tu penses que personne ne te prendrait au sérieux comme mon âme-sœur. Tu as peur.''

La colère silencieuse de Reborn était plus que suffisante pour que Tsuna sache qu'il avait commis une erreur en exprimant sa pensée à voix haute. La rage émanant du tueur à gage était évidente pour Tsuna qui le connaissait bien maintenant.

''Reborn…'' Tsuna essaya de le calmer. Oui, il savait que rien ne pouvait être fait pour remédier à leur situation pour le moment et la malédiction de Reborn était toujours un sujet douloureux pour eux. Il n'aurait pas dû en parler. Il comprit que Reborn en souffrait, était impuissant, sans contrôle -tous ces sentiments négatifs que le tueur à gage détestait et dont il s'était assuré d'éliminer.

''Reborn, je suis désolé. Je n'aurai dû rien dire. Je comprends-''

''Non.'' Le coupa Reborn d'une voix glaciale. ''Tu ne sais pas. Et tu ne le sauras jamais.'' Et avec ça, Reborn s'en alla pour la première fois dans leur relation, laissant Tsuna ramasser les pièces et reconstruire de nouveaux les fondations.

'`ooo~OOO~ooo'`

C'est arrivé tout d'un coup. Tsuna ne pouvait même pas se souvenir de la raison du combat mais il ne pouvait pas supporter que Reborn s'éloigne de nouveau.

''Reborn. Arrête. Tu t'es éloigné une fois de trop. Tu as besoin de trouver un meilleur mécanisme de défense.''

''Tu me connais Tsuna. C'est soit ça, soit je tire.''

''Arrête juste, Reborn. Nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça.''

''Alors nous ne continuerons pas du tout.''

Tsuna tressaillit. ''De quoi tu parles.''

''Nous avons tous deux besoin d'un break et tu le sais, Tsuna.''

''Nous sommes âmes-sœurs, tu ne peux pas me quitter.'' Toutes sortes d'insécurité d'être dame revinrent. Il pensait qu'il s'était débarrassé de toutes ses pensées inutiles quand il avait vaincu Byakuran.

''Baka-Tsuna.'' Tsuna tressaillit devant ce qui était un terme de tendresse. Reborn vit le tressaillement, il en était certain mais le tueur à gage continua sur un ton plus apaisant. ''Tsuna, j'ai dit faire une pause, pas se quitter l'un et l'autre pour toujours.''

Tsuna ravala toutes objections qu'il avait parce qu'il savait que Reborn avait besoin d'un moment et une pause était bien. ''Très bien.''

Reborn acquiesça et tout d'un coup, ils semblèrent être des étrangers ou des collègues. Quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais été l'un pour l'autre. Penser qu'ils auraient pu être quelque chose d'une telle insignifiance serra le cœur de Tsuna et craqua.

''Je vais prendre cette mission en Allemagne. Nous avons tous deux besoin de distance.''

''Très bien.'' Et ça le fut.

Parce qu'après tout, ils étaient âmes-sœurs. Tout irai bien.

'`ooo~OOO~ooo'`

Il s'assura d'appeler Reborn tous les jours, qui devint tous les deux jours, puis toutes les semaines. La distance que Reborn avait créee n'était pas très évidente parce qu'ils étaient toujours en contact pour les événements importants de la vie de l'un et de l'autre. La distance physique, par contre, était accablante.

Reborn était habituellement son premier moyen de faire entendre ses idées et ses préoccupations. Maintenant, Hayato avait repris cette position et Ryohei quand les sujets était un peu plus à propos de ses amis. Son père était encore un abruti et l'avait forcé à déménager en Italie alors qu'Iemitsu n'avait même pas parler de la Mafia à sa femme. Takeshi avait réglé ce problème particulier pour lui. En parallèle, sa famiglia allait bien ensemble et Tsuna savait que si Reborn était resté, il n'aurait pas formé de tel lien de confiance avec ses gardiens.

C'est environ six mois après le départ de Reborn que Tsuna s'installa dans la maison principale en Italie avec ses gardiens. Sa mère avait pleuré mais était déterminée à rester au Japon. Kyoya, qui était supposé partir avec le reste des gardiens, avait donné l'excuse qu'il avait besoin de régler quelques problèmes à Namimori. En réalité, Tsuna savait que l'alouette allait s'assurer que les voisins de Nana et la communauté la traite bien en leur absence.

La fois suivante, où Reborn et Tsuna se rencontrèrent fut à la maison principale d'Italie, durant la première réunion entre la Neuvième et la Dixième génération. Reborn se tenait derrière le Neuvième comme si il était à sa place, ce qui causa un feu de ressentiment à l'intérieur de Tsuna. Tsuna savait qu'il avait foiré après que Reborn soit partit pour cette mission en Allemagne et de voir que l'autre allait si _bien_ l'avait énormément contrarié.

La main que Takeshi posa sur la sienne enleva toutes ses inquiétudes avec la pluie.

L'œil de Reborn se contracta mais le tueur à gage ne fit aucun commentaire.

Plus tard, après la réunion, Tsuna se retrouva à se promener dehors avec l'arcobaleno du soleil. Ils passèrent les plaisanteries de 'comment vas-tu ?'

''Tu as l'air bien.''

''Toi aussi. Tu sembles plus confiant.''

''Vraiment ?'' Tsuna eut un sourire nostalgique. ''J'ai trouvé des amis qui me protègent. Je suis reconnaissant et content de les avoir.''

''Et ton âme-sœur ? Comment voudrais-tu l'avoir ?''

''Il sera toujours quelqu'un de spécial pour moi peu importe sa distance.'' Et avec cette réponse, il lui semblait que lui et Reborn avait accepté ce statut de non-relation. Reborn appréciait la liberté d'être qui il était, et Tsuna appréciait le manque de pression d'être l'âme-sœur de Reborn.

Tout était bien.

'`ooo~OOO~ooo'`

C'était probablement un an plus tard quand Verde trouva le remède pour accélérer le vieillissement des arcobaleno. Les arcobaleno partirent sans un mot et tout le monde compris leur besoin de célébrer le retour de leur corps d'adulte. La première tache de Reborn était de reprendre les assassinats. Et donc, Tsuna attendit patiemment que l'autre revienne vers lui. Après tout, Reborn était son âme-sœur.

Pendant ce temps, Tsuna avait commencé à sortir. Tout d'abord, il fit la connaissance d'une simple boulangère italienne aux racines japonaises qui lui rappelait Reborn. Ils sortirent ensemble, c'était amusant et ils se séparèrent à l'amiable. Après ça, Tsuna rencontra un homme plus âgé que lui, qui était un homme d'affaires prospère et qui avait un ego aussi gros que Reborn. Ils se séparèrent parce que l'homme s'était moqué des assassins. C'était une chose plutôt triviale mais Tsuna ne pouvait pas laisser passer.

Reborn revint deux ans plus tard avec un air de confiance et l'odeur de parfum et de fumée.

''J'ai entendu parler de tes tentatives de relation, Tsuna.''

''Elles n'ont pas fonctionnées.'' _'Ils n'étaient pas toi.'_ Fut non dit.

''C'est bon de te voir grandir.'' _'Je n'ai aucun problème à ce que tu déconnes.'_

''Pas jaloux cette fois ?'' Demanda Tsuna parce qu'il était honnêtement confus.

Reborn haussa les épaules. ''Je sais que tu ne m'oublieras jamais.'' Plaisanta le tueur à gage puis il sourit.

Tsuna grogna devant l'arrogance de l'autre mais il savait que c'était vrai. Pourtant, Reborn n'avait pas besoin de le dire de cette façon.

''Qu'en est-il de toi ?''

''Tu sais que tu es le seul pour moi, tu es mon âme-sœur après tout.'' Cette déclaration fit que Tsuna se sentait coupable d'avoir déconné alors que Reborn non. Ou du moins il pensait que Reborn ne l'avait pas fait. Peut-être qu'il l'avait fait ? Reborn était un playboy bien connu après tout. Tsuna ne demanderait jamais, sachant que l'autre pourrait s'offusquer de sa méfiance.

''Bon retour, Reborn.''

''C'est bon d'être de retour, Tsuna.''

Et juste comme ça, Reborn fut de retour dans sa vie comme si il n'était jamais parti.

Sauf qu'il l'avait fait.

'`ooo~OOO~ooo'`

Avec Reborn de retour comme son conseiller, le tueur à gage redevint son soutien numéro un. Jusqu'au jour où Reborn décida de prendre Bianchi comme petite amie.

''Tu sors avec quelqu'un.''

''Oui. C'est un problème ?''

''Oui. Nous sommes âmes-sœurs.''

''Et tu es sorti avec quelqu'un quand j'étais absent.''

Tsuna n'avait pas de réponse à ça. Il l'avait fait. Et maintenant il récoltait ce qu'il avait semé.

''Ce n'est pas sérieux, tu sais ?'' Reborn tenta de le rassurer. ''J'essaie juste de la laisser tomber doucement parce qu'elle souffre depuis si longtemps et je ne veux pas qu'elle quitte ta Famiglia. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?''

Tsuna ne dit pas qu'il s'en fichait si ce n'était pas sérieux. Il n'était pas comme Reborn. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Reborn avec quelqu'un d'autre peu importe qui était cette personne. Tsuna ne dit pas non plus qu'il se sentait blessé que Reborn ne lui ait pas demandé de sortir avec lui toutes ses années de non-relation. Tsuna ne dit pas non plus qu'il avait le sentiment que Reborn prenait leur relation d'âme-sœur pour acquis.

''Tu sais que tu es spécial pour moi, non ?'' Ajouta Reborn.

''Ouais. Je comprends.''

''Tu es le seul qui comprenne ce sentiment tu sais ?''

''Ouais. Dans tes doigts, dans tes orteils.''

''C'est ça Tsuna. Crois-moi.''

''Très bien.''

'`ooo~OOO~ooo'`

Quelque chose d'inattendue arriva.

''Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? Je serais ravi si tu me permettais de t'emmener en rendez-vous.''

Fon -l'attentionné, gentil, solidaire, fort, intense Fon- lui demandait de sortir avec lui.

Un vrai rendez-vous.

Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-on pas demander de sortir ? Il avait arrêté de sortir au moment où Reborn était revenu, se rendant toujours disponible au cas où Reborn lui demanderait. Mais maintenant, là c'était l'arcobaleno de la tempête, une belle personne de sa grande famiglia, lui demandait un rendez-vous.

La partie dame de lui se sentait honorée.

Il considéra sa réponse sérieusement.

Il était jeune. Il voulait essayer d'avoir une relation sérieuse. Là il y avait quelqu'un qui l'aimait et qui saurait tenir tête à sa folle famiglia.

Et aussi, Reborn était actuellement en couple. Dire oui ne ferait pas de mal.

Et donc ils sortirent une nuit. Et une autre.

Six mois plus tard, Reborn rompit avec succès avec Bianchi et la laissa tomber proprement.

''Tu sors avec Fon ?''

''Ouais. Es-tu d'accord avec ça ?''

''Est-ce que ça importe ?''

''Je pense… tu sais que je te tiens toujours en haute estime.'' Tsuna ne dit pas _'parce que tu es mon âme-sœur'_ parce qu'il savait que si il l'amenait dans la conversation, sa relation avec Fon ne serait possible que d'une seule manière.

Il savait que Reborn le savait aussi et profondément ils savaient ça même si ils étaient âme-sœur, la pause leur avait fait du bien. Peut-être qu'un jour dans le futur, ils auraient la chance d'essayer à nouveau ? Quand Tsuna ne se sentirait plus comme un dame, ou quand Reborn sentira qu'il pourrait finalement demander à Tsuna de sortir ensemble.

''Vas-y, Baka-Tsuna. Je veillerai à avertir Fon de ne pas te blesser.''

''Ne sois pas un enfoiré.'' Tsuna sourit de soulagement. ''Reborn, tu sais que tu peux toujours venir à moi pour n'importe quoi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi ?'' Il se sentait obligé de le rappeler au tueur à gage

''Baka. Je sais.'' Reborn ébouriffa ses cheveux avec tendresse.

Il était évident que Tsuna et Reborn savaient que le tueur à gage ne demanderait jamais rien à Tsuna parce qu'il avait sa fierté. Aucun d'entre eux n'étaient sûrs de comment ils devaient se sentir à propos de ses nouveaux développements mais la vie continue.

'`ooo~OOO~ooo'`

''Tsuna et Fon vont bien ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?'' Commenta Takeshi à Hayato qui se moqua mais ne dénia pas. Ils se tenaient sur le côté alors qu'ils regardaient leur ciel danser joyeusement avec son petit-ami.

''Je suis juste heureux que Tsuna-sama ait finalement trouvé quelqu'un du même standing que lui. Les deux autres ne valaient pas son attention.'' Continua Hayato.

''Je n'ai pas vu Tsuna si heureux depuis longtemps. Je suis super fier de mon p'tit frère !'' S'exclama Ryohei se qui attira l'attention de Reborn.

''Tu dois approuver qu'ils soient ensemble, hein, Reborn ? Autrement tu aurais déjà tiré sur l'un ou l'autre.'' Plaisanta Takeshi.

''Je me demande si ils sont âmes-sœurs, en fait.'' Mukuro apparu de nulle part et passa un bras autour de la pluie. ''Ils vont vraiment bien ensemble.''

''Je pensais la même chose ! Mais Tsuna ne m'a jamais répondu quand j'ai demandé.'' Répondit Takeshi.

''Certaines personnes trouvent leurs âmes-sœurs tandis que d'autres font les leurs.'' Ajouta Chrome et haussa les épaules. ''Peu importe ce que c'est, je suis contente de voir que bossu a trouvé l'amour.''

''Vous pensez que ça va durer ?'' Demanda Lambo, alors qu'il regardait entre le reste des gardiens et Reborn.

''Il n'y a aucune raison de croire le contraire, vu à quel point ils sont satisfaits pour le moment.'' Hayato soupira. ''Putain. Nous avons besoin d'un plan pour nous assurer de tuer Fon si il blesse notre bien-aimé Juudaime.''

Reborn fut silencieux tout du long et c'est alors que Fon et Tsuna rejoignirent la conversation.

''Qu'est-ce que je viens d'entendre, vous voulez me défier ?'' Demanda Fon avec un sourire plaisant sur le visage mais son ton avait un avertissement. Les Gardiens se figèrent et commencèrent à plaider leur cause.

Pendant ce temps, Tsuna et Reborn échangeaient des regards.

_'Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Tu as juste besoin de demander.'_

_'Tu sais que je ne demanderai jamais.'_

_'Alors comment suis-je supposé réagir ?'_

_'Baka-Tsuna tu es un boss. Tu ne devrais pas réagir. Tu devrais agir et prendre des décisions.'_

_'Ça veut dire quelque chose pour moi si tu es prêt à demander. Je veux de la sincérité dans ta demande et pas l'obligation du lien d'âme-sœur.'_

_'Tu devrais savoir qu'aucun de nous n'a besoin de demander. Nous sommes âme-sœur. Je pensais que tu savais ce que ça voulait dire et comment on se sent. Seulement toi et moi le savons, tu te souviens ?'_

_'Je ne sais plus si je le sais maintenant, Reborn. Si je sais, alors cela suffira. Mais ce n'est pas le cas et tu le sais.'_

''Es-tu heureux ?'' Tout le monde arrêta de parler quand Reborn parla.

''Je le suis.'' Tsuna hocha la tête avec ferveur.

''Donc, il semble que tout le monde approuve notre relation alors !'' Déclara Fon et rapprocha Tsuna, le jeune boss ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

_'Es-tu plus heureux ?' _Reborn ne demanda pas, alors Tsuna ne répondit pas.

Ils partirent tout deux avec la compréhension que si Reborn demandait à Tsuna de partir, il le ferait.

Mais Reborn ne demanda pas. Et Tsuna ne répondit pas.

'`ooo~OOO~ooo'`

"_Well you only need the light when it's burning low,_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow._

_Only know you love her when you let her go."_

Tsuna entendit les paroles d'une chanson et pensait à Reborn à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait.

Il y avait des choses qui lui rappelait des personnes importantes dans sa vie. Par exemple, à chaque fois qu'il voyait un oiseau jaune, Kyoya lui manquait un peu plus. À chaque fois qu'il entendait parler de baseball, il pensait au sacrifice de Takeshi. Quand il est au marché et qu'il marche dans l'allée des poissons, il pense à Ryohei et son amour pour le saumon. Toute mention d'ovnis le faisait penser à Hayato. Il avait tellement de personnes dans sa vie maintenant que tout déclenchait pratiquement un certain souvenir d'une personne spéciale.

Mais c'était différent pour Reborn.

À chaque fois qu'il tenait un pistolet, il pensait à l'époque où Reborn lui avait appris à tirer. Puis il réfléchissait à tout autre moment spécial avec Reborn.

Quand il mangeait, il pensait aux fois où Reborn le réprimandait pour ses manières absurdes à table. Puis il s'assurait de respecter les normes de Reborn.

Quand il négociait avec les autres boss, il sortait tous les conseils mot à mot donné par Reborn. Puis il passait en revue tout ce que Reborn lui avait dit et essayait de se rappeler à quel point il s'en souvenait.

Il n'oublie jamais, jamais il ne le voudrait. Mais il laisse aller.

Penser à Reborn était devenu triste et regrettable.

Maintenant, la nostalgie apparaissait comme la plus haute émotion.

À un moment donné, Tsuna réalisa que l'anniversaire de Fon devenait plus important que celui de Reborn. Il n'y avait plus de regret ou de 'quoi si'. À un moment donné, Tsuna appris à revenir sur sa relation (quelle qu'elle soit) avec Reborn et à apprécier tout ce que l'autre avait fait pour lui.

À un moment donné, le 'je ferais tout pour toi' était suivi d'un 'sauf quitter Fon pour toi'. À un moment donné, Tsuna ne sut quand Fon était devenu prioritaire. Quelque chose que Reborn avait toujours été.

À un moment donné, le 'Nous sommes âmes-sœurs après tout' ne fonctionnait plus beaucoup.

'`ooo~OOO~ooo'`

A un moment donné, Fon déclencha un changement crucial :

''Je sais que Reborn occupe une place spéciale dans ton cœur mais j'espère que tu pourras voir un avenir avec moi, Tsunayoshi.''

''Tu es bête Fon. Tu comptes le plus pour moi.'' Tsuna sourit mais fut quelque peu surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il avait dit ça. ''Je t'aime.''

''Je t'aime aussi, Tsunayoshi.'' Dit Fon et Tsuna rayonna de plaisir.

'`ooo~OOO~ooo'`

''J'ai entendu que des félicitations sont à décréter.''

''Finalement de retour ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu revenais ! Comment s'est passé ton voyage ?''

''C'était bien. Pas de complications et nous avons réussi à sécuriser une autre usine.''

''J'ai entendu beaucoup de bonnes choses a propos de toi des autres boss de ce secteur.''

''Tueur à gage numéro un. A quoi tu t'attendais ?'' Fit Reborn suffisant.

''Bien joué Reborn. Bon retour.'' Tsuna sourit et Reborn lui rendit avec un de ses rares sourires. Tsuna savait que Reborn avait le plus mal pris de tous les arcobaleno quand il étaient devenus des bébés. C'était bon de le voir retrouver sa confiance et sa vie.

''Alors j'ai entendu que Fon avait finalement soulevé la grande question.''

Tsuna sourit avec enthousiasme et informa Reborn de la proposition de Fon et de leur mariage à venir.

''Tu vas y assister, n'est-ce pas ?''

''Bien sûr.''

Il y eut un silence paisible pendant un moment. Tsuna ne le dirait jamais mais ça signifiait beaucoup que Reborn soutienne sa relation avec Fon.

''Es-tu heureux ?''

''Ouais. Je le suis.''

Même maintenant, Tsuna pouvait toujours lire l'autre. Les choses laissées non-dites.

Mais Tsuna comprit aussi que les choses non-dites voulaient dire que Reborn respectait les choix de Tsuna.

''Et toi ? Es-tu heureux, Reborn ?''

Reborn haussa les épaules. ''Ça ira.'' Et Tsuna sut ce qu'il voulait dire.

''Tu sais que tu es toujours spécial, n'est-ce pas ? Différent des autres ?''

''Je sais.''

''Ils ne comprendront jamais.''

''Nope. Seulement moi et toi.''

''Seulement moi et toi.'' Acquiesça Tsuna.

''Toutes mes félicitations.'' Reborn remplit cette déclaration avec une douce sincérité.

Ils échangèrent des sourires.

''Merci Reborn.''

Et voila c'est terminé ! Eh bien c'était un bien beau one shot ! J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en avez pensé ? Car pour ma part je le trouve_ bitter & sweet_,franchement c'est dur de lire la relation de Tsuna et Reborn s'effriter comme ça… même si à la fin Tsuna trouve l'amour, Reborn lui de son côté…. Et bien il reste seul mais dans un sens je trouvais qu'il se reposait trop sur 'on est âmes-sœurs…' quand pensez-vous ? Auriez-vous réagit un peu comme Tsuna pour certain passage ? Ou est-ce que vous l'auriez vu faire autrement ?

Allez à la prochaine ! Ciao~


End file.
